Fluoxastrobin is a strobilurin-type fungicidal active ingredient for the control of fungal diseases such as early blight, late blight, leaf spots, leaf rust, and Rhizoctonia solani. Fluoxastrobin has been registered for foliar use on peanuts, tuberous and corm vegetables, leaf petiole vegetables, fruiting vegetables, and turf, as well as seed treatment for potato, peanut and turf. Turf applications are labeled for professional pest control operators.
Bayer provides a number of synthetic pathways to fluoxastrobin, although all proceed through a consecutive reaction of 4,6-dichloro-5-fluoro-pyrimidine (5) with 2-chlorophenol and (E)-(5,6-dihydro-1,4,2-dioxazin-3-yl)(2-hydroxyphenyl)methanone O-methyl oxime (13) as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,734,304 and shown below:

There remains a need for novel and efficient, scalable and cost effective synthetic approaches to fluoxastrobin.